Meredith Monroe
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, US |family = Steven Kavovit Andrew Kavovit |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Meredith Monroe is an american actress whose most known character was Andie McPhee in Dawson's Creek. Biography Meredith Monroe was born in Houston, Texas, but grew up in Hinsdale, Illinois. Meredith is best known for her role as Andie McPhee in the popular series Dawson's Creek. She also had small roles in the television shows Dangerous Minds and Criminal Minds, as well as film roles in Manhood, Full Ride, and Minority Report. Besides acting, Meredith starred in a commercial for T''ylenol sinus'' and appeared on the covers of five Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys books. In 1999 she was nominated at the Teen Choice Award, category: TV - Breakout Performance for Dawson's Creek (1998) Criminal Minds Monroe portrayed Haley Brooks, the ex-wife of Hotch in several episodes from Season One until her demise in Season Five. She reprised the role in the Season Nine episode "Route 66". Trivia Monroe and James Van Der Beek who played serial killer Tobias Hankel, have previously worked together in the 90's cult TV series : Dawson's Creek. Filmography *13 Reasons Why (2018) - Carolyn Standall *The Edge of Seventeen (2016) - Greer *Burned (2015) - Julie *Castle (2015) - Elise Resner *Hart of Dixie - 3 episodes (2011-2015) - Alice Kincaid *NCIS: Los Angeles (2014) - Heidi *The Oversharer (2014) - Neighborhood Mom *The Husband She Met Online (2013) - Rachel Malemen *Criminal Minds - 15 episodes (2005-2013) TV episodes - Haley Brooks *Drop Dead Diva (2013) - Violet *Secret Liaison (2013) - Samantha Simms *The Big Lug (2013) - Woman *Watsky's Releasing an Album - 3 episodes (2013) - Tonya *The Producer (2012) - Michelle Morgan *CSI: NY (2012) - Mrs. Lewis *Low Fidelity (2011) - Hallie *The Lift (2011) - Mary Lindsay *Hawaii Five-0 (2011) - Trisha Joyner *The Closer (2011) - Tina Lynch *Born Bad (2011) - Katherine *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Engineer's Wife *NCIS (2010) - April Ferris *Psych (2010) - Catherine & Maddie Bicks *Iron Man 2 (2010) - Virginia "Pepper" Potts (voice) *The Deep End (2010) - Molly Pierson *The Mentalist (2009) - Verona Westlake *Raising the Bar (2009) - Professor Doris Castillo *Nowhere to Hide (2009) - Sara Crane *Wake (2009) - Phaedra *Storm in the Heartland (2009) - Liz McAdams *Private Practice (2008) - Leah Hudley *Californication (2008) - Chloe Metz *Black Crescent Moon (2008) - Suzy Beacon *Iron Man (2008) - Virginia 'Pepper' Potts (voice) *Moonlight (2008) - Cynthia *Shark (2007) - Nina Weber *The Wedding Bells (2007) - Unknown Character *Crossing Jordan (2007) - Rebecca *Bones (2007) - Clarissa Bancroft (credited as Meridith Monroe) *Masters of Horror (2006) - Celia Fuller *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Sister Bridget *Not My Life (2006) - Alison Morgan *Living with Fran (2006) - Beth *Vampires: The Turning (2005) - Amanda *Cold Case (2005) - Cindy Mulvaney *Strong Medicine (2005) - Unknown Character *Fathers and Sons (2005) - Young Nora *House (2005) - Lola *Shadow Man (2004) - Ms. McKenna *Kevin Hill (2004) - Kate Ross *CSI: Miami (2004) - Claudia Sanders *Joan of Arcadia (2004) - Michelle Turner *111 Gramercy Park (2003) - Leah Karnegian *Dawson's Creek - 69 episodes (1998-2003) - Andie McPhee *Mister Sterling (2003) - Olivia Haynes *The One (2003) - Gail Hollander *Manhood (2003) - Clare *Full Ride (2002) - Amy Lear *Minority Report (2002) - Pre-Crime Public Service Announcer *The Division (2002) - Carol Manning *New Best Friend (2002) - Hadley Ashton *The Year That Trembled (2002) - Judy Woods *Beyond the Prairie, Part 2: The True Story of Laura Ingalls Wilder (2002) - Laura Ingalls Wilder *Fallen Arches (2000) - Karissa *Cracker: Mind Over Murder (1999) - Devon Booker *Beyond the Prairie: The True Story of Laura Ingalls Wilder (1999) - Laura Ingalls Wilder *Players (1998) - Sarah Nolan *The Magnificent Seven (1998) - Claire Mosley *NightMan (1998) - Unknown Character *Sunset Beach - 4 episodes (1998) - Rachel (uncredited) *Norville and Trudy (1997) - Trudy Kockenlocker *Strong Island Boys (1997) - Weather Girl *Promised Land (1997) - Meredith Bix *Hang Time (1997) - Jill *Jenny (1997) - Brianna *Dangerous Minds (1997) - Tracy Daiken LINKS *For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People